It is known to mount a sunroof panel within an opening in a vehicle roof panel. The sunroof panel is mounted on the vehicle body by adjusting bolts to permit up and down vertical adjustment of the sun roof panel to achieve a flush fit between the sun roof panel and the roof panel.